1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic compounds having antibacterial activity and methods for their synthesis and use.
2. Description of Related Art
The discovery of penicillin and other antimicrobials in the early and mid 20th century generated a period of optimism about the medical profession's ability to treat microbial infections. However, the evolution of drug-resistant microbe strains—with new ones being constantly discovered—has led to an appreciation of the continuing need to develop new antimicrobials, preferably ones that are structurally different from extant ones or
Exemplary recent disclosures of new antibacterial compounds include Ge et al., WO 01/74898 (2001); Baird et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/132,887, filed Apr. 24, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,856, filed Jun. 6, 2002; McMinn et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,433, filed Jun. 6, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,857, filed Jun. 6, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,764, filed Jun. 6, 2002; and Bürli et al., U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/400,671, filed Aug. 2, 2002. The foregoing applications disclose antimicrobial compounds characterized by plural aromatic carboxamide units. The present invention relates to antimicrobial compounds also having plural aromatic carboxamide units, but with a distinguishable structural motif.